


Tempest and Urge

by Istalir



Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istalir/pseuds/Istalir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 year old Anna Dahlia was expecting to have a normal year at Hogwarts. Play Quidditch, hang out with friends, learn magic, and find her One True Love.  Unfortunately, she doesn't realize that this year is destined to be her most interesting year yet. When the Triwizard Tournament comes to Hogwarts, bringing with it a host of foreign witches and wizards, you can expect chaos and romance to happen in equal measure. Will events conspire to keep her single forever, or will she manage to find the one she's seeking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempest and Urge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, Frozen and any characters associated therein are property of Disney Corporation. Harry Potter and associated works are property of J.K. Rowling and Random House Publishing, as well as various others I cant remember. I am making no money from this, and my only gain is a warm fuzzy feeling if people happen to like it.

Prologue.

The train screamed its way out of a tunnel, hurtling towards its terminus. Within, it carried a couple hundred happy children, all freshly relaxed from their summer holiday and ready for the most part, to begin the new school year. Amongst the throng was a small black haired boy with a curious scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, but this story is not about him, instead it’s about a girl, sitting a few compartments back from him. This girl did not travel in the same social group as the boy, and had no real interest in getting to know him. This girl, who will be the focus of our story for most of its length, was about a full year older than the boy, and in a different house as well; their paths could have hardly crossed less. But enough about the boy, he is, as I said, not the focus here. Let us instead look at the girl. She was a pretty girl by all accounts, with fire-kissed red hair in two braided pigtails, sun kissed cheeks, and a dusting of freckles. Currently her compartment was otherwise empty, but that was most likely a temporary arrangement, as the other trunk in the rack across from her seemed to indicate. The girl sighed, blowing some hair out of her face.

“Great job Anna, letting Kristoff leave, now what are you going to do for the next two hours.” the girl, whose name we now know to be Anna, groused to herself. She huffed and fogged up the window, doodling idly on the glass.

“Still, hopefully this year will be better than the last.” Last year had been a disaster, in more ways than one. There had been an escape from a reportedly inescapable island prison. The escaped prisoner had then decided to try and kill Harry Potter at Hogwarts. As a result, some of the most horrible creatures ever had come to guard the school. All Anna had wanted that year was to go to Hogsmeade with someone nice and fall madly in love, but alas, it was not to be. Firstly, the dementors did not make for a good healthy dating environment, and secondly, Kristoff, her best friend in the whole world, had turned out to be gay. Thus, she was doomed to remain single for yet another year.

“This year is going to be different though, I’ll go out there, and find someone who notices me for me.” That decided, Anna leaned back into her seat, and drifted off.

As the train hurtled on, carrying our heroine ever closer to her destiny, she dreamed. She would not remember the dream later, but it carried within all her hopes and wishes for the upcoming school year. The dream started simply enough, she was wearing a gorgeous gown, attending a ball of some sort, dancing through the night with… someone, someone she loved more than anything, but She couldn't make out any details, only the soft outline of their face. Eventually the dream faded, and a new one started; she was scared, running away from something, as someone called out to her, crying her name in a surprisingly high pitched voice. The sound of someone knocking startled her awake and she looked blearily over at the door, but whomever it was had moved on. Shrugging, Anna checked the time before hurriedly pulling on her robes, making sure that her tie was on straight. Bouncing excitedly in her seat, she peered out of the windows, watching in the distance as the lights of Hogsmeade approached, signifying the end of the journey and the dawn of a new school year.

“This is it Anna, this is the year that you find romance.”

And as the train pulled into the station, Anna wished harder than ever for that to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Stuff and Trystia for helping me correct and fix this story. http://ahallister.tumblr.com/ http://stuffiliketothinkof.tumblr.com/


End file.
